3 The Link - a Nexus story
by Eos1969
Summary: PART 3 of the 'NEXUS' series. Sheppard, Woolsey and Todd negotiate the terms of leaving a young wraith officer in Atlantis. Nexus shares a special moment with his Commander (Todd) before being left behind. DISCLAIMER: I do not own Stargate: Atlantis or the characters from the show. They are the property of MGM. Only Nexus is mine.


Note: Stargate Atlantis and its characters are not my creations (they are the property of good old MGM).

Only Nexus is mine. :)

"_His _safety?" The Colonel yelped. "You wanna let a wraith waltz around Atlantis and you're concerned about _his _safety?!"

"Why, yes, Shepparrrrd," intoned the Commander, known as Todd to the humans. "Nexus will be alone and mostly cut off from our hive. He needs to be given the same treatment that you so... ardently extend to me."

A look passed between them, one that Mr. Woolsey chose not to dwell on. They had been at this for over an hour and, frankly, he was tired of playing spectator.

The expedition leader tried to wrap things up. "Please excuse my intrusion, Todd, -"

"You are forgiven, Mr. Woolsey." The wraith inclined his head.

"- Even though you are in my office," he continued. "While we so enjoy these visits of yours, we do have other matters in which to attend. Nexus will stay with us while your hive goes off on this mission-"

"What?! Woolsey, you can't be serious?" Sheppard ran his hand through his hair, further ruffling the unruly mop, and sank down in his chair.

"- but only if he adheres to our security measures. Colonel," he prompted.

A moment of confusion clouded Sheppard's face. Then, "oh! Excellent. Dramatic pause everyone…"

The Commander fought the urge to roll his eyes. Woolsey couldn't blame him.

"Number one: Guards. At all times." He emphasised each rule by counting them off on his fingers. "Nombre deux: no database access outside of McKay's lab. Which will also be supervised. And numero tre:…" He paused.

"Must we halt yet again for your unnecessary histrionics, Shepparrrrd?" growled the wraith.

"No need to be impatient." The Colonel's patronizing tone was not helping. "Numero tre: we're gonna chip him."

The wraith inhaled slowly, jaw tightening. "I am unfamiliar with this terminology. Chip him?"

Before Sheppard could continue, Mr. Woolsey felt it best if he took over. "We will fit him with a tracker, much like your subspace transmitter, Todd. But it will only work at close range so we can find him within Atlantis at all times."

The ancient wraith went still and cocked his head to one side.

The young officer, now known as Nexus, stood on the balcony in Atlantis and listened patiently through his mental link with Commander. He had been left out of the final meeting with Colonel Sheppard and Mr Woolsey, but that mattered very little.

_**What say you about this tracking device, officer?**_

_It is not unreasonable, Commander._

The night's silence enveloped Nexus along with the icy weather. He didn't care. His guards had stationed themselves just inside the balcony doors, their aversion to the cold keeping them from being by his side. For this, he was grateful. He wanted peace and solitude and, as much as he didn't want to admit it, those guns made him nervous.

His freezing fingers fiddled with the clasp at his throat, too tight and yet not tight enough. Leaning back on the frigid railing he tilted his face up to the stars. Gazing heavenward, he imagined he could see his _alva-donum_, his hive. He wondered what his brothers were doing. Did they miss him? Did they long for his presence, the touch of his mind? Probably not. He sighed.

Nexus hadn't been a part of their ship for long. He joined the _Just Fortune _several cycles ago, but had yet to receive his mark, yet to truly join the brotherhood, the _alva-sancti_. He missed them though. The steady chorus of thoughts that surrounded his own, moving near and dancing away again. The constant thrum of phrenic activity that blended with the murmurs of the ship itself. He sighed as he turned and let his mind return to the negotiations.

Back inside, the Commander looked like he was about to object again so the expedition leader pressed on. "As requested, Nexus will be informed of all meetings and given access to any reports that are relevant to our joint venture. He may attend some of those meetings at my discretion."

"All, Mr Woolsey." It was a pleasure for Nexus to feel the Commander's rumble travel across their link.

"Excuse me?"

"All meetings," he intoned. "Nexus will attend all meetings, debriefings and conferences. He will have access to all mission reports. And -" he paused, turning to John, "the Colonel will be responsible for his safety."

"Yeah look, Todd, cut off or not, Nexus is in no danger here. You know. Because he _is _the danger," the Colonel drawled.

The wraith contemplated his options. "Very well, Mr. Woolsey. I will concede to your stipulations regarding security measures and inclusion at your discretion. As long as the Colonel sees to my officer's safety. _Personally_."

"Agreed," replied the expedition leader.

"Babysitting is not part of the deal, Todd." The Colonel shot the wraith a withering look.

"But Shepparrrrrd, I do so wish for my officer to experience true human hospitality," he dropped his multi-toned voice even lower as he purred. "And you do know exactly how to make a wraith feel so... cozy."

There was that look again. This time, they both found themselves leaning toward the other.

The young wraith's skin prickled as he felt what passed between the Commander and his human. He retreated once again from their link. What did his Commander see in these head-blind humans?

And why did he insist on stationing him in such a sterile place? Within a hive, he could close his eyes and sweep his mind through the halls and rooms, up and down levels, expanding his reach until he could see and feel every _solis_, every mind, on board. Dark, intimate spaces divided by faint impressions of walls and floors, each room punctuated by the glimmer of minds.

As a youngling aboard his birth hive, he had spent many cycles constructing his _alva-sensum_, his hive-sense. Slowly but surely, room by room his senses grew and expanded. He would curl up in bed at night and hunt for his father's mind. Some nights it was easy, the light of his father's mind like a beacon calling to him. Other nights found him pushing further down service corridors, up into ceiling cavities and nearly to the outer walls before finally finding him.

The other wraith indulged the youngling as his mind swept by for they too delighted in this game. When their young master would finally connect with his father he was always smiling. Then the whole hive basked in the reward as their Hive Master expanded his mind enveloping them all in the warm embrace of his thoughts.

His father, Solaxis, had been Hive Master for countless centuries. Not just any Hive Master, Solaxis had achieved the honour of becoming a true _eres-doctrinam; _one who knows all, sees all, and feels all that goes on aboard their hive. As such, the _Temperon _had become one of the strongest hives in the greater territories.

Over the centuries Nexus' _alva-sensum _had evolved into his own private constellation, which he liked to call his _stella tenux_. The stars of his brothers spread out around him, with delicate tendrils connecting some and following others. The resonant green orb of his mother-queen presiding in her throne room and his father's vibrant purple mind blanketing them all.

His father was gone now. Nexus ached with his absence and had to make do with the stars twinkling high above Atlantis.

"Salus requiem in somnus aeternum," he whispered.

He lowered his gaze back towards the central tower and closed his eyes. When he swept the City of the Ancients with his mind, he was met with a barren void. The nothingness was unnerving. He had done well to ignore it thus far, but seeing the vast emptiness evoked a sudden surge of helplessness. He felt as if his own mind was untethered and lost in a blank sea, a shapeless non-being from which he might never return.

As if sensing his distress, the bright blue-white of his Commander's _solis _flared brilliantly off to his right. Turning his attention that way, Nexus desperately pushed his mind along their gossamer _filum _and exhaled in relief.

"How long do you expect your mission to take, Todd?" inquired the expedition leader.

"What he's really asking is how long are we gonna have to deal with Tom, Todd?" needled the Colonel. "Huh. Tom and Todd. Has a nice ring to it, don't you think?"

"His designation is Nexus, of which you are well aware, _Colonel_," hissed the Commander. "And I am anticipating no more than a few weeks. Do you think you can possibly manage?"

"Oh, I dunno, _Commander_," Sheppard snapped. "Is he also such a _delight _to be around?"

Woolsey cut in, "perhaps we're getting off-"

"Only when confronted with incompetant military leaders, Shepparrrrd." The Commander was quickly losing his patience. Nexus pressed resentment across their link.

Frustration fired back down their _filum_. The young wraith withdrew as though scalded, an ache blossoming behind his eyes.

Nexus didn't realise how tightly he'd been gripping his clasp until it broke off in his hand. His eyes snapped open, drawing him back to his place on the deserted balcony.

Lying in the palm of his feeding hand was his black iratus bug, one half of the pair that adorned the collar of his coat. It shone an iridescent green where the weak light of the room beyond hit its smooth surface.

The delicate antennae had snapped leaving its twin behind, clinging to his collar. Dread threatened to overwhelm him as he stared down at his broken treasure.

_My father's gift… bestowed upon him by the Commander himself... what will I do? _Panic began to choke him, consume him.

A shadow fell over Nexus. He tore his eyes away from his clasp and looked up into the searching eyes of his Commander. He bowed his head in shame.

"Nexussss." He heard his Commander's whisper but he couldn't bear to lift his head.

_**Nexus. Look at me. **_The Commander approached and raised his feeding hand to cradle Nexus' own and together they held the broken clasp. _**Anything that is broken can be repaired, young one. **_

The older wraith moved around the younger, never letting go of his hand. Now standing behind him, he brought his free arm around to embrace Nexus, pressing up against him gently. _**This gift symbolises a pair of wraith. **_Two friends or two lovers… or even a father and his son...

"Salus requiem in somnus aeternum," they whispered together.

_**Close your eyes**_. Nexus obeyed, keenly aware of the warmth at his back. _**Show me this… stella tenux.**_

_But I cannot. There is nothing here! _The bleak hollow returned, threatening to sweep Nexus away altogether.

_**Look again, young one. **_

The Commander's bright blue-white _solis _pushed forward, collecting up his own mind and propelling them both outward.

_**The humans are out there. You need only look hard enough. **_

_I c-can connect with them? But I thought -_

_**There is much you do not know about these beings, young one. **_

_But there are no walls, no floors or levels. They just hover there in the nothing. _Even his guards, not ten feet away, only registered as pallid figures floating in the inky blackness.

_**Then your alva-sensum must evolve. Build and shape a new stella tenux.**_

With that, the elder wraith projected his knowledge of the layout of Atlantis. Each hall and room he had visited ghosted softly around them.

Emboldened by the power of the great wraith's mind, the young officer could just make out the tiny red and grey flickers of the city's leaders. Nexus could just see the Colonel's dull red and Mr Woolsey's grey _soli _as they pulsed within filmy office walls.

The combined focus of their _soli _scanned the two men, who each lost in their thoughts.

From the grey, images surfaced of red wine accompanied by a longing for something called opera. _Well, _thought the expedition leader. _That could have gone better. But at least this - Nexus - will grant us insurance that Todd is actually going to come back and share what he finds. At least we're not completely at his mercy._

The images were replaced with the dull, red memory of throwing Nexus out of the office, chased with a strong sense of the Colonel's satisfaction. _Still should have gone with 'Tom'. _A red flare; satisfaction giving way to another emotion. _The way he just hovers around Todd. _Red flared again, brighter this time. _Why does he have to stand so close to him anyway?_

_**Hmmm… why indeed?**_

Nexus felt an oncoming wave of embarrassment before being eased by the Commander's obvious amusement.

The elder wraith's _solis _turned them away from the men. Sweeping through the darkness their _soli _drew out more and more pale pinpricks of the softest light.

Nexus gazed across the modest vista of sombre stars.

Sensing the young wraith's sadness, the Commander briefly opened his great mind allowing Nexus to see himself and his own _solis _standing before his leader. He saw a vibrant, deep rich glow, similar to that of his father's. But his _solis _was something different… strange even.

His own _solis _glowed with a burning intensity, roiling and pulsing, almost vibrating with violet energy.

_That is… me?_

"Yesss." The Commander whispered in his ear. "_My _Nexussss."

_Yours? _The young officer realised that the Commander's cheek had been resting against his hair, his warm breath caressing his neck. Nexus found himself shivering once again, leaning back into their embrace. _Yes. I am your Nexus._

His superior's arms were still anchored around his waist, feeding hand still cradling his own. The fingers of the Commander's offhand were toying with the broken clasp, long nails stroking the officer's palm.

Nexus longed to bring his own offhand up to entwine his fingers in the wild mane of the warrior's hair. He didn't dare be so bold. Not even when he felt the Commander lower his head, breathing in the scent at his throat.

The young wraith, eyes still tightly closed, was completely relaxed. There he stood, cocooned in the arms of his Commander and his blue-white _solis _and surrounded by the blossoming _stella tenux _of the Lantean city.

A pronounced cough tore through their reverie. "Ah, I'm not interrupting anything, am I?"

Two sets of yellow eyes snapped open, glaring at the intrusion. The Colonel's silhouette leaned against the doorframe.

Nexus abruptly found himself alone, the warmth from the Commander's body and _solis _withdrawn. He shuddered as the evening cold rushed back in to claim him. The older wraith had moved to place himself between his officer and the Colonel, moving towards the door.

Nexus failed to contain his sense of profound loss as the _filum _began to recede from his mind.

As the Commander reached the threshold, the Colonel swept the door open and gestured impatiently for the wraith to move along.

The imposing warrior scrutinized the Colonel's languid form. "After you, Shepparrrrrd."

The Colonel threw his reply over his shoulder as he sauntered inside; "Oh my, such a gentleman."

Framed by the light, the Commander turned back and pushed a question through their withering connection.

_**I wish to keep this for a time. **_Feeding hand outstretched, in his large palm lay the iratus clasp with its broken antennae.

Nexus gripped the other half of the clasp, still attached to the collar of his coat. When had the Commander taken it from his own hand?

"May I keep it, my Nexus?"

The question, spoken like a soft growl, made Nexus realise he had not yet answered.

"Yesssss," he breathed. Contentment flowed down the ever-fading _filum_.

The Commander departed, escorted by the Colonel. He left Atlantis, severing their connection. He left Nexus all alone.

Closing his eyes once more, the young wraith conjured up the image of his new _stella tenux_. The feeble flickers were a poor substitute and gave him little comfort.

Still gripping the clasp at his throat, Nexus rubbed his thumb across the sleek surface of the iratus bug. The small bug whose twin lay nestled in his Commander's palm.

Nexus smiled.

Glossary

Alva-donum - hive

Alva-sancti - 'holy hive' or brotherhood of the hive

Alva-sensum - hive-sense (ability to detect and connect with other wraith within a hive)

Eres-doctrinum - Hive Master

Filum - thread or connection between two minds

Just Fortune - Todd's hive

Nexus - link

Solis - the shape and colour of a wraith's mind (plural _soli_)

Stella Tenux - 'star net' or hive network

Temperon - Nexus' birth hive


End file.
